Une boucherie débouchante
by Airlines
Summary: L'équipe enquête sur un meurtre qui va finir sur une traque d'un tueur-en-série. Qui se cache derrière ces meurtres sauvages ? Lisbon n'arrive plus à dormir à cause d'un chien.. heureusement, Jane est toujours là ! JISBON.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici ma première fanfic sur Mentalist.. Toutes critiques est la bienvenue. :D**

**Le chap 1 est plutôt court mais les autres devraient être plus longs.**

- Nouvelle affaire, dit Cho

Deux secondes plus tard, Rigsby et Van Pelt s'étaient levés d'un bond. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils s'ennuyaient au bureau. Jane fut un peu moins enchanté, il s'était habitué au confort de son canapé cette semaine.

- Où est Lisbon ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il ne voyait pas sa boss si petite mais si dangereuse. Du moins quand elle était énervée.

- Déjà sur place, répondit seulement Cho

* * *

Ils allèrent à la sortie de la ville, sur une nationale. Jane savait qu'il y avait une forêt et une rivière pas très loin pour y être déjà allé quand il déprimait. L'endroit était très jolie mais peu connu ce qui fait qu'il y avait peu de chance de tomber sur un chasseur ou un randonneur.

Jane sortit de la voiture et eut froid. Les températures n'étaient pas très élevés étant donné qu'ils étaient en plein mois de Janvier et qu'il était huit heures du matin. Il localisa Lisbon et s'approcha naturellement d'elle, il remarqua son air dégoûté. Elle n'avait jamais fait de moue en présence d'un cadavre mais apparemment il y a un début à tout.

- Lisbon ...? L'appela-t-il

Elle se tourna vers Jane qui semblait amusé de la voir dans cet état. Elle reprit automatiquement ses esprits.

- Taisez-vous, grogna-t-elle

Il lui lança un dernier regard amusé et partit vers le cadavre qui avait réussi à dégoûter Lisbon. En voyant l'homme mort, il comprit tout de suite la réaction de Lisbon. Le pauvre homme avait la tête pulvérisé, plus de doigt, avait du sang séché peu près partout. L'équipe arriva et même Cho... non Cho rien. Rigsby et Van Pelt semblaient sur le point de vomir.

- Mon dieu, il a été tué à coup de marteau ? Demanda Grace

- C'est ce que dit le légiste, répondit Lisbon qui s'était rapproché et qui ne montrait plus une once de dégoût. Quelle professionnalisme, pensa Jane légèrement admiratif car lui-même avait du mal à garder la tête froide. Rarement il n'avait vu un meurtre aussi sauvage.

Il est mort ici ? Demanda Rigsby

Bonne question car il semblait déjà étrange qu'un homme marche ici et surtout qu'il se fasse tuer.

- J'attends le rapport du légiste, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Jane roula des yeux et s'agenouilla face au cadavre. Il sentit une forte odeur de transpiration.

- Il s'est sans doute battu avec son agresseur, il sent la transpiration et également la bière... Il y a un bar près d'ici ?

- Oui pas très loin, "le bar perdu", Dit Lisbon

Jane lui jeta un regard amusé. Elle lui jeta un regard noir

- Je l'ai vu en venant ici, lui dit-elle

- On dit tous ça, rétorqua-t-il avec un immense sourire

Cho sentit la colère de sa patronne monter à grand pas .D'habitude elle résistait plus longtemps face à Jane. Sans doute une mauvaise nuit, pensa-t-il. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, Cho ne fut pas le seul à remarquer la mauvaise humeur de Lisbon monter plus rapide que d'habitude.

- Mauvaise nuit Lisbon ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire charmeur

Lisbon serra les poings mais jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre à cet idiot. En effet, elle avait très mal dormi mais sans doute pas à cause des sous-entendus de Jane, ses voisins avaient jugés utiles d'acheter un chien qui aboyait pendant trente minutes dès qu'il voyait un oiseau. Elle avait été tentée d'aller se plaindre aux voisins, voire d'arrêter le chien mais elle ne fit rien et dut supporter les aboiements de ce sale cabot. Elle en était jusqu'à éloigner sa voiture de cette saleté de maison et essayé de dormir dedans.

- Il n'est pas mort ici, il a été trainé, décreta, Jane, on voit son que son Jean est troué et froissé. Il a aussi des hématomes sur la main.

Le légiste apparut et fit le compte rendu

- Bonjour, salua-t-il, il s'appelle James Hussyr, il a vingt-sept ans. Nous n'avons pas retrouvés de port-feuiIle sur lui . Il est mort il y a vingt-quatre heure. Il a été trainé ici, Jane fit un petit sourire victorieux ce qui fit rouler les yeux à Lisbon, je ne peux pas en dire plus pour l'instant. Je dois l'examiner de plus près vu... son état. Bonne journée

Lisbon marmonna un bonne journée et elle se tourna vers son équipe. Van Pelt, Grace, Cho, vous faîtes des recherches sur James Hussyr . Jane vous venez avec moi, on va aller faire un tour dans le Bar.

- Vraiment ? Sourit-il charmeur

Elle rougit mais ne dit rien. Jane et elles montèrent dans la voiture de Lisbon quand il remarqua que sur la banquette arrière, il avait un coussin et un couverture.

Lisbon, vous avez dormi dans votre voiture ? Demanda Jane en fronçant les sourcils

- Non, répondit-elle rapidement et Jane sut tout de suite qu'elle mentait

Il lprit son bras et la fit tourner vers lui pour la regarder dans les yeux. Après quelques minutes, Lisbon soupira et détourna le regard.

- Oui, j'ai _essayé _de dormir dans ma voiture

- Pourquoi ?

- Il se trouve que vous n'êtes pas le seul animal à m'embêter, celui-ci n'a pas voulu me laisser dormir lui dit-elle en lui souriant d'un air hypocrite

- Oh, nous n'en sommes pas encore au stade où je vous empêche de dormir mais, si vous voulez que ça aille plus vite.., répliqua-t-il charmeur en regardant dans les yeux Lisbon

Elle rougit violemment et se détourna de Jane qui ricanait fier de son effet. Elle se mit en route en ignorant complètement le supposé adulte à coté d'elle. Il regarda avec plaisir les rougeurs de Lisbon qui ne disparaissaient pas consciente qu'elle était observée. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un bar qui ressemblait plus à chalet. Il y avait écrit en gros « LE BAR PERDU ». Le bâtiment faisait deux étages mais les fenêtres étaient condamnés. Il y avait quelques tags sur la façade. Lisbon ne se sentit pas à l'aise devant le bar qui lui faisait légèrement (oui, oui, légèrement) peur.

Je rêve où vous avez peur Lisbon ? Rigola Jane en la voyant mal à l'aise

Ele s'empourpra tout de suite et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Non pas du tout

Ils rentrèrent dedans, il y avait beaucoup d'hommes et aucune femme. Quand ils virent Lisbon entrer, certains ne se génèrent pas pour siffler. Jane leur jeta un regard noir et il posa une main sur l'épaule de Lisbon pour la faire avancer plus vite.

-Hé tu me prêtes ta meuf ? Demanda le plus jeune qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans.

Jane et Lisbon se retournèrent en même temps. Lisbon fut gêné de voir que l'homme pensait qu'elle était en couple avec Jane . C'était d'ailleurs souvent ce que les gens pensaient.

- Si vous voulez... Lisbon demandez-lui donc de l'accompagner au CBI. Il sera ravi, répliqua Jane

- Vous êtes flics ? Cassez-vous alors, dit le jeune furieux

- Nous élucidons un meurtre mais nous pouvons changer d'avis et nous mettre sur une histoire de drogue..., dit Jane pleins de sous-entendus

L'homme qui semblait être sous l'imprise de l'alcool se leva d'un bond et frappa Jane de toutes ses forces qui recula sous le coup.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! S'indigna Lisbon en le menottant

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jane et lui lança un regard désolé devant son nez qui saignait. Il grommelait et disait qu'il détestait les bars.

* * *

- Je comprends que vous ayez mal Jane mais il ne vous a pas non plus coupé une jambe ? Il ne vous a même pas cassé le nez ! Dit Lisbon agacé par les gémissements de Jane alors qu'elle essayait d'éponger le sang sur son visage

- Si il ne m'a pas cassé le nez, ça change tout évidemment ! Répondit sarcastiquement Jane

Lisbon soupira. Elle avait laissé l'homme à Cho et avait emmené Jane dans son bureau pour nettoyez les dégâts.

- Vous allez avoir un méchant bleu, dit-elle en allant chercher un autre mouchoir

Jane continua à grommeler ce qui fit soupirer Lisbon. Jane avait beau être charmeur, il n'était pas un modèle sur le courage et la virilité. Elle ne se rendit compte que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle avait pensé que Jane était charmeur. Elle n'avait pas de quoi être gênée de penser ça... C'est vrai qu'il était charmeur et il n'avait pas un physique rebutant loin de là... Pourquoi elle pensait à ça alors qu'elle nettoyait le visage de Jane ? Pourquoi forcément lorsque elle était proche de lui...

Jane observa Lisbon enlever son sang, elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées et vu les rougeurs sur sa joue, il n'avait pas de doute sur le sujet.

- Nerveuse ? Demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire

Lisbon revint à la réalité et devint encore plus rouge, elle se racla la gorge et recula.

- Tiens, vous ne gémissez plus ? Évidemment quand c'est pour embêter la pauvre Lisbon...

- C'est bien plus amusant, compléta-t-il

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et s'éloigna de lui.

- Vous ferez le reste tout seul, dit-elle

Jane se leva tout sourire. Ils sortirent du bureau et Lisbon demanda à son équipe si ils avaient du nouveau.

- Il est marié et il a un enfant, dit Van Pelt, sa femme s'appelle Katie Hussyr, vous voulez son adresse ?

- Oui, on va aller la voire. Rigsby dès que Cho est de retour, retourne au bar interroger des gens, qui sait peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, on trouvera quelque chose.

- Nous n'y allons pas ? Dit Jane

- C'est une blague ? Répliqua Lisbon

Il préféra ne rien dire face au regard que lui jeta Lisbon

- Et moi, boss ? Demanda Van Pelt avec espoir

- Fais des recherches sur sa femme et son entourage, répondit Lisbon tandis que Van Pelt retourna sur son ordinateur déçu

- Nous, nous allons voir la femme. Si jamais, vous vous faîtes remarquer, vous êtes suspendu de l'affaire, c'est clair ? Menaça Lisbon

Il partit avec une Lisbon plus que grognon.

- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est un chien qui vous fait tant de malheur ? Il aboie toute la nuit ? Dit Jane sur le parking

Elle lui lança un regard surpris. Diable, comment savait-il toujours tout ?

- Oui, grommela Lisbon

Jane parut songeur. Il ne voulait pas laisser son amie manquer de sommeil à cause d'un chien. C'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il pensait... n'est-ce pas ?

- Venez dormir chez moi, proposa-t-il

Lisbon s'immobilisa sur le coup. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendue. Dormir... chez lui ?

- P...Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle pas sure du tout

- Je ne vais pas vous laisser dormir dans une voiture à cause d'un chien, lui répondis-t-il avec le sourire et le regard qui faisait toujours craquer Lisbon peu importe sa requête.

- Euh, merci mais non je...

- Aller Lisbon, c'est en pur amitié. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait... Sautilla-t-il sur place

- Ok, ok ! Juste une nuit,

Il lui répondit avec un immense sourire et ils montèrent dans la voiture, Lisbon se demandant pourquoi elle tombait toujours dans le piège ce cet affreux manipulateur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2, merci à _DreamOfJisbon _et _Laura-jisbon_****pour les reviews. **

Rigsby et Cho se dirigèrent vers le barman au milieu d'hommes alcooliques.

Monsieur, CBI, nous avons des questions, dit Cho au barman en montrant son badge

L'homme fronça les sourcils et parut méfiant.

J'ai rien fais, dit-il

- On n'a jamais dis le contraire. Votre nom ? Répondit Rigsby avec un léger sourire

Mike Pany, vous me voulez quoi ?

Il y a eut un meurtre pas très loin de ce bar. Reconnaissez-vous cet homme ? Demanda Cho en montrant une photo qu'avait réussi à trouver Van Pelt

Le barman regarda attentivement la photo.

- Si j'le connais ! Il s'est battu hier avec une autre personne. John Yre, précisa-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur des agents, il vient souvent ici, il a une p'tite renommée. C'est fouteur de trouble, j'le vire tous le temps de mon bar... C'est un chintok mais vous cassez pas la tête avec lui, vous l'trouverez pas. Il échappe toujours aux flics. D'autres questions ?

- Oui, avez-vous déjà vu cet homme, Rigsby agita la photo, dans votre bar ou était-ce la première fois ?

- J'ai aucun souvenir de lui, il ne semblait pas venir pour boire de toute façon. Il avait un ordinateur portable, il d'vait profiter du wi-fi.

Rigsby se tourna vers Cho. Un ordinateur portable ? Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvés.

Merci monsieur, salua Rigsby

Dès qu'ils sortirent, Rigsby prit son portable pour faire un compte-rendu à Lisbon.

- Lisbon ?

- Bonjour boss, on est allé questionné le barman. Il s'appelle Mike Pany et nous a dit que notre mort s'est battu avec un certain John Yre qui serait connu des services de police . Il nous a aussi dit que James avait un ordinateur portable avant de mourir...

- Un ordinateur portable ? Bon, merci Rigsby.

- Lisbon raccrocha mais elle appela de suite Van Pelt pour lui demander de faire des recherches sur John Yre.

- Du nouveau ? Demanda Jane

- Oui, James Hussyr s'est battu avec une personne avant de mourir. Il avait aussi un ordinateur portable.

- Mh..., se contenta de dire Jane

Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure des Hussyr. Elle était grande et on pouvait voir une piscine d'une taille très acceptable. Madame Hussyr se trouvait dans le jardin en train de s'amuser avec un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Elle semblait heureuse ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore appris la mort de son marie... Lisbon détestait devoir annoncer une mort même si c'était inévitable dans son travail mais quand il la victime avait une famille... La femme remarqua la présence de Jane et Lisbon car elle vint les voir en tenant par la main son enfant. Elle était très belle avec sa longue chevelure longue et ses yeux gris. L'enfant ressemblait à sa mère mais il avait les yeux bleus.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Demanda la veuve

- Bonjour madame, nous sommes du CBI, c'est au sujet de votre mari, la femme fronça les sourcils, je suis désolé, il a été retrouvé assassiné, expliqua Lisbon

Elle vit dans les yeux de Madame Hussyr, son monde s'écrouler. Elle s'accrocha à un poteau. Jane était réellement désolé pour cette pauvre femme. Il savait ce que cela faisait. Le petit regarda Lisbon puis sa mère et il sembla comprendre.

- Papa n'est pas là, maman ? Demanda-t-il

Pour réponse, il eut les pleurs de sa mère. Jane se mit à la hauteur du petit.

- Tu aimes les bonbons ? Dit-il au petit

- Oui ! Sourit l'enfant

- Viens, je vais t'expliquer. J'ai pleins de bonbons, lui répondit Jane avec un grand sourire

L'enfant se tourna vers sa mère qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu l'échange entre Jane et son enfant, elle avait la tête entre ses mains et secouait la tête.

- Viens, Jane emmena le petit loin

Lisbon se sentait mal à l'aise, toute seule devant cette femme. Elle toussota légèrement.

- Madame, je comprends votre peine et je vous souhaite mes condoléances... Etes-vous prête à répondre à quelques questions ?

- Madame Hussyr hocha lentement la tête et essuya ses larmes. Lisbon l'aida à se relever et fut emmenée dans le salon de la maison.

- Votre mari avait des ennemies ? Des mauvaises relations ? Questionna Lisbon

- Oui, il était radiologue et il y a toujours des patients mécontents... il y en a un qui l'a vraiment harcelé. Il s'appelait.., elle sembla réfléchir sur le nom de l'homme, Patrick Quips, il trouvait les tarifs de mon... mari, elle renifla, trop cher. Il lui a envoyé pleins de messages d'insultes.

Votre mari a été retrouvé près de Folsom Blv, il allait souvent dans le coin ?

- Folsom ? Non, le cabinet de James était à l'autre bout de la ville et je ne vois pas ce qui a pu l'emmener là-bas.

C'est alors que Jane arriva avec l'enfant

Collin, va dans ta chambre s'il te plais, demanda sa mère

L'enfant obéit, Jane alla s'installer à coté de Lisbon .

Katie, votre mari a décédé depuis plus d'un jour, vous ne vous êtes pas posé de questions sur son absence ? Demanda Jane

- J'ai l'habitude des absences longues de James. Ca ne me dérange pas, je sais qu'il ne me trompe pas, répondit Katie

Une femme peut-être trop confiante envers son mari, pensa tristement Jane,

- Bien, merci . Nous allons vous laisser, décréta Lisbon

12:47, Lisbon ne cessait de regarder l'heure dans sa voiture, appréhendant le soir. Jane remarque l'agitation de la femme mais ne dit rien.

- Elle dit qu'un homme a harcelé son mari sur ses tarifs. Il lui aurait envoyé des messages d'insultes.

- Beaucoup trop facile comme suspect, tout comme le délinquant de Rigsby... Les assassins ne sont jamais diversifiés, se plaignit Jane

Lisbon roula des yeux mais ne répondit rien, encore trop occupé par l'invitation de Jane et surtout le fait qu'elle est accepté. Bordel, qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Elle devrait vraiment s'entrainer à ne pas accepter tous les caprices de Jane. La fin du trajet se passa dans le silence total, chacun plongés dans leurs pensées et il semblerait qu'ils pensent tous les deux à la même chose.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au CBI, Lisbon demanda de suite à Van Pelt si elle avait réussi à trouver des informations.

- Madame Hussyr n'a pas de casier judiciaire ni sa famille. On ne peut pas en dire autant de John Yre... Vol , trafic de drogue, agression sur policier et ça c'est juste les délits. Il a aussi une belle liste de crimes, agression sexuelle, meurtre,vol à main armé.

- Il n'a jamais été arrêté ?

- Si, il a passé sept ans en prison et une autre peine de quatre mois mais c'était avant tous ces crimes.

- Tu as une adresse ? Questionna Lisbon

- Non mais apparemment il va souvent à la base des Drivers. Le gang, précisa Grace.

Elle donna l'adresse à Lisbon qui aussitôt demanda à Cho et Risby d'y aller.

- Tu as un Patrick Quips ? Demanda Lisbon

Après quelques coups de claviers, Van Pelt trouva l'homme.

54 ans, il a beaucoup de plaintes en son nom. Il a même passé deux mois en prison.

- Ok, Jane, on y va,

Van Pelt retourna sur son ordinateur, encore déçu mais Lisbon ne s'en préoccupa guère, qui replongea dans ses pensées qu'elle avait délaissé en sortant de la voiture. Elle alla dans son bureau pour aller chercher son manteau qu'elle avait posée quelques minutes plus tôt. Jane arriva derrière elle en fermant la porte du bureau de sa patronne.

- Lisbon, il est presque treize et vous n'avez rien mangé de la journée, lui fit-il remarquer

Elle se tourna vers lui légèrement lassée.

- Qu'est ce qui vous dit que je n'ai pas pris de petit-déjeuner ?

- Peut-être la façon dont votre ventre gargouille depuis deux heures ? Lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin

Ses joues prirent une légère teintes roses, prenant conscience que en réalité elle n'avait rien avaler depuis hier au déjeuner. Elle soupira sachant très bien que Jane la harcèlerait toute la journée si elle ne mangeait pas quelque chose.

- On passe chez Marie's ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement

- Pas longtemps, accepta Lisbon avec un ton exaspéré bien que en réalité elle ne le soit pas . Après tout, elle pouvait bien s'accorder vingts minutes pour manger.

* * *

- Cho ?

- Mh ?

- Tu comptes faire quoi pour la Saint-Valentin ?

- C'est dans trois semaines.

Rigsby lança un regard exaspéré à son collègue qui affichant toujours un air stoïque. Il considérait Kimball Cho comme son ami mais vouloir engager une conversation avec son acolyte n'était pas toujours une affaire facile.

- Je sais mais ça n'empêche pas que tu peux prévoir un truc, précisa-t-il

L'asiatique haussa les épaules les mains toujours rivés sur le volant de la voiture.

- Le passer seul, réponda-t-il

Rigsby ne pouvait nier être admiré par la réaction je m'en foutiste de Cho sur le fait qu'il allait passer la fête des amoureux seuls. Au contraire, lui, était angoissé à l'idée de solitude pour cette fête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que 'était un échec personnel. Il avait un enfant, un appartement, un boulot stable mais niveau cœur... il lâcha un énorme soupir en repensant à ses dernières années amoureuses. Il avait pensé pouvoir se caser définitivement avec Sarah mais malheureusement tout ne s'était pas passé comme il le voulait. Il y avait aussi Grace Van Pelt...

- Arrête de te torturer, ordonna Cho en devinant les pensées déprimantes de son ami

- Je ne m'appelle pas Cho moi, lui répliqua-t-il

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage en silence jusqu'à ce que Cho passe devant une boulangerie.

* * *

Lisbon et Jane s'assirent sur une table où trônait un menu rose familier aux yeux de Lisbon. Elle jeta un regard vers sa montre.

- Arrêtez de tracasser, ce n'est pas parce que l'agent Lisbon a osé passer du temps à manger que les tueurs vont se réveille d'un seul coup, se moqua Jane

Il eut le droit un regard noir made in Teresa Lisbon qui elle reçu un sourire made in Patrick Jane.

- Madame, monsieur ? Demanda une serveuse en mâchant un chewing-gum

Lisbon jeta un regard interrogatif vers Jane.

- Un plat du midi pour la charmante dame et quelques croissants, répondit le consultant avec toujours son grand sourire ce qui parut déstabilisé la serveuse.

Elle reparti en lançant un vague « tout de suite ». Lisbon qui avait fusillé du regard Jane lorsqu'elle avait entendue la charmante dame, fut légèrement désolé pour la demoiselle. Jane avait prit un autre sourire, celui qui était mélangé d'arrogance et de fierté.

- Vous êtes content de votre effet ? Demanda agacé l'agent en levant les yeux au ciel

- Vous êtes jalouses ?

Lisbon resta immobile pendant quelques secondes croyant ne pas avoir bien entendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle croisa le regard amusé de son consultant.

- Je devrai ? Questionna Teresa en rentrant dans le jeu du blondinet

- Ce ne serait pas étonnant,

Lisbon fronça les sourcils face à sa phrase, elle allait lui répondre lorsque la serveuse revint avec les commandes. Elle constata que elle s'était recoiffé sans doute dans les cuisines. Elle était mignonne mais même miss univers n'arriverait pas à faire chavirer le cœur de Patrick Jane pensa Lisbon en regardant Jane. A l'époque, peut-être voir sans doute aurait-il draguer cette jeune fille. Lisbon ne mettait pas en doute la relation du consultant lorsqu'il était avec son épouse mais en ayant fait rencontre avec l'ancien Jane, elle savait très bien son comportement. Même aujourd'hui, on pouvait constater sa fièreté à avoir retourner une serveuse. C'était Jane quoiqu'il arrive, cette personne agaçante qui avait un énorme égo. Lorsque la serveuse posa les plats sur la table, elle jeta un regard coquin à Jane en ignorant complètement Lisbon. En voyant ce dernier adresser un sourire à la fille, L'officière se racla la gorge plus qu'agacé. Elle reçu un regard amusé de Jane et méprisant de la serveuse qui fut bien obligée de repartir mais elle donna un papier où était inscrit son numéro de téléphone à Jane. Lisbon décida d'ignorer cette action et commença à manger son plat sans un mot.

- Vous n'allez pas ruminer comme ça toute la journée à cause de votre jalousie quand même ? Plaisanta Jane

- Je ne suis PAS jalouse, Jane,

Il gloussa et mangea son croissant en dévisageant Lisbon qui avait décidé à ne pas lever le regard de son assiette. Il put remarquer sa colère grâce à la petite ride sur son front. A savoir si c'était à cause des plaisanteries de Jane ou de la serveuse.

- Vous voulez un dessert ? Demanda Jane lorsqu'elle finassa de manger

- Non, grommela-t-elle l'air toujours en colère

Jane décida de jouer sur l'humour pour détendre sa patronne.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? Pourtant chez la plupart des adultes, les desserts sont très aimés... taquina Jane avec un sourire enjôleur

Lisbon bloqua sur le regard de Jane quelques temps en se demandant si le sous-entendu était volontaire. Bien sur qu'il l'était, Jane ne laissant rien passer au hasard. Agacé, elle constata que le blondinet avait encore réussi à la faire rougir.

- J'en suis dégoûté, haussa-t-elle les épaules en voulant reprendre la situation en main

- C'est que vous n'avez pas trouvé le bon dessert, alors je vous en propose un ?

Parlait-elle vraiment de ça avec Jane ? Elle était habituée aux taquineries de son consultant mais pas sur... ce sujet.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas les desserts, décréta Lisbon en se levant pour prendre son porte-monnaie

Jane aurait bien continué cette conservation très instructive mais quand il vit la femme sortir des sous il ne put que protester.

- Vous n'espérez tout de même pas payer l'addition ? S'indigna-t-il

- Vu que c'est moi qui ait mangé, c'est ce que j'espère oui,

Il prit d'un geste le porte-monnaie de la femme.

- Rendez-moi ça ! S'agaça Lisbon

- Pas avant que ce soit MOI qui ait payé l'addition

Elle roula des yeux, elle détestait se faire payer des choses, mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer en conflit contre son consultant car elle savait que Jane n'allait jamais la laisser payer. Ils sortirent du restaurant, Jane en rendant le porte-monnaie à sa propriétaire qui cette dernière le prit avec un geste brusque. Dans une situation normale avec deux personnes normales, la femme aurait remercier l'homme mais Lisbon loin qu'elle soit ingrate, savait que Jane haïssait qu'on le remercie. Ils arrivèrent devant l'énorme voiture de Lisbon recommençant à se chamailler mais furent arrêtés par le téléphone de Lisbon.

- Lisbon ?

- Boss, on a problème, dit la voix de Rigsby

- Quoi ? Demanda Lisbon

- Red John, répondit le gaillard

**Voilà. A vrai dire, l'histoire n'est pas concentrée sur Red John mais que serait une histoire sur Mentalist sans le petit RJ ? **

**Wait & see. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chap 3, merci pour les reviews, c'est super sympas. :)**

Après que Rigsby ait demandé à Lisbon de venir à une adresse spécifique, elle et Jane s'y rendirent directement. Au téléphone, son agent ne lui avait presque rien dit, lui demandant simplement de venir. Ils arrivèrent à leur destination, un coin à plus de vingt kilomètres de la ville. Il n'y avait rien, le désert complet pourtant lorsqu'ils descendirent de la voiture, ils remarquent bien évidemment les officiers qui était déjà arrivé mais aussi des lettres écrites sur la terre au milieu d'un grand smiley souriant rouge.

« _Et le lapin courrait_

_Le renard alléchait _

_Puis le loup battait_

_Nature divine_

_Quelle vermine ! »_

Il y avait aussi un corps pas très loin de l'énorme smiley tracé sur le sol.

- John Yre, égorgé... Avec Cho, on est allé à la base des Driver's... Ils sont tous été tués. Il y avait un mot qui disait que John Yre serait ici avec une petite surprise, expliqua Rigsby qui s'était approché

Lisbon se tourna vers Jane qui était retourné vers le poème. Elle ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de Red John. Pourquoi s'immiscer dans cette affaire ? Pourquoi tuer un gang ? Attirer l'attention sur lui ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire comme ça. Elle serra les poings, comme si elle n'avait déjà pas assez de problèmes ! Elle s'approcha de son consultant doucement, bien qu'elle voulait vite arrêter ce tueur-en-série, elle avait toujours des appréhensions sur Jane à chaque affaires le concernant. Le blondinet dut sentir la présence de Lisbon puisqu'il se retourna vers elle, la mine sombre.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tuer des membres d'un gang ? Demanda Lisbon perdue

- _Le renard alléchait,_murmura Jane ne répondant pas à la question de sa patronne.

- Boss, le légiste arrive, informa Cho

Elle acquiesça distraitement sans espoirs. Les crimes de Red John étaient toujours parfait... les légistes ne servent pas à grand-chose, pensa-t-elle tristement.

- _Le renard alléchait_, répéta Jane ne semblant pas avoir entendu Cho

- Il parle du gang, non ? Des délinquants amateurs ? Suggéra Lisbon en fronçant les sourcils

Jane sembla remarquer réellement la présence de la brunette mais lui répondit d'un air absent

- Sans doute.

- Pourquoi eux ? Pour attirer notre attention ? Questionna Cho

- Il peut attirer notre « attention » d'une autre manière, répondit Lisbon

- C'est pour l'effet théâtral, ajouta Jane

Lisbon lâcha un soupir, l'affaire de départ qu'elle pensait vite régler allait apparemment devenir plus compliquée.

- Vous pensez que c'est Red John qui a tué James Hussyr ? Dit Rigsby

-Non, c'était beaucoup trop sauvage pour lui. Il a juste voulu s'immiscer dans cette affaire pour la rendre plus compliquée,

- Et ça marche, maugréa Lisbon, vous pouvez partir, on va devoir attendre demain pour plus d'informations, rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son équipe

Elle se tourna vers Jane qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Au fond, elle le comprenait, Red John ne laissait jamais rien au hasard et ce poème avait sans doute une importance. A moins qu'il y soit, justement pour les déstabiliser. L'art était sa façon de montrer sa philosophie comme l'avait démontré les fois antérieurs... Tyger, tyger... stop ! Bien qu'elle avait l'intention comme d'habitude de se plonger dans l'affaire Red John à fond, elle ne devait pas atteindre le palier Jane niveau obsession. Se fut au tour de Lisbon qui plongea dans ses pensée. Ils restèrent bien dix minutes immobiles mais Jane se ressaisit en premier et retrouva son masque de consultant agaçant pour se tourner vers Lisbon.

- Lisbon, je vous raccompagne ? Pour aller chercher vos affaires..., dit-il

- Euh... pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Demanda-t-elle en sursautant

Il rigola devant son air perdu

- Je vous raccompagne pour aller chercher vos affaires ?

Oh mon dieu, la soirée avec Jane ! Elle avait complètement oubliée. Elle rougit une nouvelle fois à l'entente de cette soirée.

- Ah, euh, oui, bien sur, répondit-t-elle

- Puisque je vous propose bénévolement mon appartement, il me semblerait logique que vous me laissiez conduire, décréta Jane

Elle se tourna vers lui indignée

- Et puis quoi encore ? Vous ne m'avez pratiquement pas laissée le choix d'accepter !

- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup protesté en même temps...

Elle fit un geste brusque des mains

- Hors de question que vous conduisiez, conclut Lisbon

Jane grommela bien que ce soit plus un caprice que du réel. Lisbon continua de se maudire pendant tout le trajet pour avoir accepter. Quand ils arrivèrent, ce fut un concerto d'aboiement venant de la maison d'en face qui les accueillirent. Lisbon grinça des dents à l'entente de ce son si désespérément familier.

- C'est lui la terreur ? Se moqua Jane en voyant le Bichon à poil frisé* aboyer

Elle grommela d'avantage. Elle haïssait ce chien, vraiment. C'est alors que ses voisins, monsieur et madame Staimon et donc les propriétaires du chien sortirent. C'était un couple qui avait la cinquantaine. Lisbon ne les avais jamais vraiment aimés trouvait qu'ils étaient désagréables.

- Teresa ! Sourit Madame Staimon, vous avez remarqué que l'on avait un nouvel ami ? Boukiki ! Dit-elle en montrant son horrible chien

- Adorable, répondit Lisbon d'un ton sec

- Qui est donc cet homme ? Votre copain ? Questionna la vieille pie en montrant Jane de ses mains

Lisbon regarda avec horreur la vieille dame.

- Non, surement pas ! C'est un ami, précisa-t-elle

- Comment vont vos frères ? Il s'appelait comment le frisé déjà ? Bah aucune importance ! Dîtes-lui que la tondeuse à gazon qu'il m'a bousillé a été réparé par mes talents de bricolage. Il devrait en apprendre, lui ! Fit remarquer son mari

Lisbon se retint de serrer les poings. C'était un vieux accident datant de quelques années alors qu'ils mangeaient en famille, Tommy avait roulé sur la tondeuse à gazon des voisins.

- A merveille, répondit-elle sarcastiquement

- Bien, bien... nous y allons chéri ? Demanda l'épouse à son homme, on va à une exposition de tableaux modernes, j'adore ces peintures ! C'est très enrichissant, vous devriez y aller Térésa, vraiment. Bonne soirée !

Ils partirent devant les yeux noirs et furibonds de Lisbon. Ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour user de son arme sur cet horrible couple et leur Boukiki... Jane éclata de rire et Lisbon se tourna vers lui enragée.

- Ça vous fait rire ? Demanda-t-elle exaspérée

Il préféra ne rien répondre mais se promit de lui rappeler cette scène un jour. Ils entrèrent dans la maison de la brunette, il n'y était allé que très peu de fois mais ça n'avait pas changé. Des cartons éparpillés un peu partout, quelques photos, une décoration très sobre. C'était du Lisbon tout crachée.

- Vous voulez un thé ? Demanda Teresa mal à l'aise

- Volontiers ! Sourit-il

Elle lui indiqua où se trouva le sachet puis monta à l'étage. Elle comptait rester une nuit donc elle n'avait qu'à prendre une chemise de nuit, une brosse à dent et d'autres choses hygiéniques. Elle hésita un temps à prendre des tampons, normalement elle n'avait que ses... choses dans deux jours mais elle songea avec horreur si elle avait ses règle chez Jane et pas de tampons. Elle devrait juste cacher ça au fond de son sac. Si elle était en présence d'un adulte, elle aurait prit la boite sans réfléchir mais là c'était Jane. Elle soupira, Jane était _adulte. _Parfois. Elle ferma son sac et descendit en bac où elle trouva un Jane qui feuilletait ses magazines.

- L'agent Teresa Lisbon qui lit le magazine People*... Qui l'eut cru ! Taquina Jane en montrant un magazine où il y avait en première page Brad Pitt

-Je ne les lis jamais, haussa les épaules Lisbon en rougissant légèrement

- C'est pour ça que plusieurs pages sont cornées, dit malicieusement son abominable consultant

Elle lui envoya un regard noir et il n'ajouta rien bien qu'il garda son regard amusé. Elle alla se faire un café en se demandant encore une fois comment elle avait pu accepter de dormir chez lui. C'était affreusement gênant et lui s'en régalait. Dès que sa drogue noir sortit de la machine divine, elle alla s'assoir avec Jane et alluma la télévision.

- Il y a jamais rien à la télévision, maugréa-t-elle

- Heureusement que vous avez de la lecture enrichissante, lui fit-il remarquer en montrant des mains le tas de magazine

- Fermez-la, grogna Lisbon

Elle laissa une émission de cuisine mais aucun des deux ne la regarda. Jane pensait au poème de Red John. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Le tueur prenait vraiment au sérieux l'art, ces mots ne pouvaient pas être laissés au hasard. Qui était le lapin ? La victime. Le renard ? Le tentés par le lapin. Le loup ? Le tueur... Il soupira, il n'avait pas assez d'informations pour comprendre quelques choses. Pourquoi John Yre ? Il croyait difficilement au fait que Red John voulait attirer l'attention de l'équipe. Lui qui pensait résoudre vite fait cette affaire.

« _vous voulez faire un voyage d'ENFER ? Pourquoi pas le Portugal, alors ! Lisbonne est fait pour vous ! Plus d'infos sur __ .com__ ! _

La publicité qui était bien entendu plus forte que l'émission, leur transperça les oreilles. Jane sourit à ce slogan.

- C'est vrai que Lisbonne me fait envie... je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, commenta-t-il en lançant un regard remplit de malice à Lisbon

- C'est une très belle ville, dit-elle en ignorant le sous-entendu

- Vous y êtes déjà allés ?

- Non mais j'ai découverts que des génies avaient inventés l'appareil photo et d'autres Internet. Ce n'est pas très connu pour l'instant, répondit la femme ironiquement

Ils regardèrent la fin de l'émission en silence.

- On y va ? Proposa Jane à la fin

Lisbon acquiesça légèrement avec l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les pieds cependant lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors, ils découvrirent avec horreur qu'il y avait un énorme orage dont la Californie avait le secret. En réalité, ça ressemblait plus à tempête. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait être fou pour sortir en voiture avec ce temps. Elle crut défaillir quand il se tourna vers elle et qu'il lui dit « je crois bien que je vais devoir rester chez vous, Lisbon... », elle avait bien entendue accepter. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ?

Grace Van Pelt était restée tard. Sa patronne l'avait appelé pour faire un résumé de ce qu'ils savaient sur Red John mais elle faisait des heures supplémentaires, elle avait réellement de l'ambition mais il y avait aussi son envie d'aider sa patronne. Les affaires de Red John la mettait toujours en rogne, il faut dire que Jane n'était pas réellement sympathique lors de ce genre d'affaire. Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien trouvée de bien intéressant. En regardant distraitement la fenêtre, elle remarqua qu'il y avait un orage. Génial... Lorsqu'elle retourna vers son ordinateur, elle remarqua qu'il y avait une fenêtre noire qui était apparu avec le smiley rouge sang qu'elle connaissait.

« Bonjour Grace,

Comment vas-tu ? Tu me connais sans doute et je doute que tu ais une très bonne opinion de moi... ma philosophie est souvent déformée, on me prend pour un monstre sans cœur qui tue à sang froid bien que ce soit la réalité pour la dernière partie cependant je ne suis pas d'accords avec le mot monstre... je pourrai débattre de ça pendant des heures mais ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt et je doute que tu y sois vraiment intéressées. C'est avec tristesse que j'ai remarquée que tu étais souvent mise à l'écart. C'est malheureux mais c'est la hiérarchie de la police... je n'ai pas envie d'offenser la branche où tu travailles, n'ai crainte. Rentrons dans le vif du sujet veux-tu, John Yre et son stupide gang ! Vous avez du vous demander pourquoi j'ai tué des gens aussi peu intéressants, pour attirer votre attention ? Non, bien sur, tu n'y croies pas. A vrai dire, ces bons à riens étaient sur un coup très intéressant. Ils avaient dégottés un ordinateur portable où il y avait des choses vraiment intéressantes... Je suis vague, je m'en excuse, je ne peux te dire « cash » où je veux en venir. Je suis un homme important sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai beaucoup de disciples. A vrai dire au CBI, j'en ai. Quand tu entres dans une épicerie, tu tombes sur une personne qui me connait. Je suis partout, ces gens me reflètent. Personne ne me trahit... personne ? En réalité, si. J'ai été trahis, j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas. Il faut dire que je ne lui ai jamais parlé, c'était une femme qui travaillait pour moi qui n'a pas pu garder la langue dans sa bouche. Tu ne dois pas douter que je l'ai tuée... Enfin bref, cet homme a écrit tout ce qu'il savait dans un ordinateur portable... tu comprends maintenant, je suppose.

Maintenant, pourquoi te parle-je ? Je suis persuadée, Grace que tu es une femme avec un immense potentielle, tu es très jolie, maligne et plutôt dénigrée. Ah, quel gâchis serait-ce si je te tuais...Grace, Grace, je serai enchanté si tu me recontactais via ce site. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne peut le voir. C'est notre petit secret.

J'espère réellement que tu vas me recontacter en me demandant « que voulez-vous », si tu savais à quel point je te voudrai dans mes rangs... malheureusement et j'en suis très désolé, maintenant tu en sais trop et si tu restes muette, je devrai te tuer.

Addio, bella signora :-) "

Van Pelt relut cinq fois ce message. C'était une blague ? Un petit coup de souris sur le code de la page et elle comprit que non, c'était bien Red John qui lui avait parlée en lui faisant bien comprendre que soit elle le rejoignait soit elle serait tuée. C'était un cauchemars ? Elle était sur le point de défaillir. Elle ne pouvait trahir son équipe et de plus, elle savait pourquoi Red John s'en était pris au gang et surtout que ils avaient une chance de le retrouver. Elle eut le réflex de prendre son portable pour appeler sa patronne mais elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là. Le téléphone du CBI était coupée, son ordinateur ne fonctionnait plus sauf sur l'horrible site. Elle comprena qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de contacter Lisbon ou Jane, elle serait retardée par l'orage, elle était sûr que Red John la surveillait et qu'il était inutile d'aller sonner chez sa patronne.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle

Elle vit son ambition disparaitre à vitesse grand V. Que faire ? Mourir en vain ? Rejoindre le pire ennemi de son ami ? Sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, Grace Van Pelt tapa sur le site "que-voulez-vous". Un clic sur le bouton "envoyer" et son avenir fut soudain très sombre.

* **Je ne voulais pas tomber dans un cliché en disant que c'était un caniche mais je ne pouvais pas résister à mettre une race très... effrayante. **

**Voilà donc le sujet des malheurs de Lisbon : . :-) **

*** People, le magazine ultra-méga connu aux Etats-Unis. **

**Voilà, voilà. **


End file.
